


Never Again

by StormScavenger



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Finn, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn, Jedi Finn, Jedi Rey, Protective Finn, Tumblr: finnreyfridays, Two Shot, originally one shot but i changed my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScavenger/pseuds/StormScavenger
Summary: He couldn't get the image out of his head; the vision of Rey being dragged away by Kylo and his Knights of Ren. Dragging her back into the clutches of the First Order. He wouldn't let him take her. Not this time. Never Again...





	

Finn shot up again, sweating profusely and shaking uncontrollably. His eyes darted around his dorm room, unable to think. He couldn't stop worrying about her. Her pain was his pain, her fear his fear. The vision haunted him, despite trying to block it out and ignore it. Skywalker had always told him that fear could manipulate his dreams, and now that Rey was on her first mission alone, he'd certainly had his....concerns. But this one couldn't just be a nightmare. This one would come true. He could hear her screaming in his head, fighting desperately. He couldn't get the image out of his head; the vision of Rey being dragged away by Kylo and his Knights of Ren. Dragging her back into the clutches of the First Order. He wouldn't let him take her. Not this time. Never Again...

 

\--meanwhile--

 

She swung her saber to the left, blocking another one of Kylo's strikes as they fought amongst the sharp, rocky hills of Krorix. The planet was said to be the home of another hidden Jedi Temple, which is why she was sent to investigate it. How Kylo had managed to track her down was a mystery. How she'd let him get the best of her...was another.

Still, she fought, staying aware of the other black-clad warriors, his Knights, watching their duel ominously in the background. Her heart clutched knowing that they were his line of defense should she be able to fend him off. Defeating the one knight would cause the other 7 to attack her. She couldn't stay here forever, but they'd already destroyed her shuttle. In her own fantasy, she could defeat Kylo, overpower his Knights, and escape on his. But this wasn't a fantasy. It was sickeningly real, and that's what hurt the most...

He swung again, the saver nipping her side. She hissed at the burn, but ignored it, slashing at him with all her might. 

She wished Master...her Father was there. She needed help, and her father could probably take the Knights out by blinking. 

Or Finn. Sweet Finn. He would help her. Just like how she would help him.  
She didn't want to die. The horrible image of Finn getting the news that she was brutally murdered broke her heart.  
But she had already broken his...

~~Earlier~~

His strong arms held her as they laid in bed. His feet were freezing, but she gladly used her own to warm him.

"Rey?" She could hear the worry in his voice. No, not worry. Something else...

"Hmm?"

He bit his tongue for a moment to long before continuing. "Have...have you thought about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like...like our future. Ya know, after the First Order is defeated?"

"Well, I'm sure Luke and I will go look for more future Jedi. Plus another crazy dictatorship like the Empire or First Order will certainly rise from the ashes, so I'll need to take care of that."

"Right right. But Rey," his brown eyes bore into her hazel ones. "I mean our future. As a couple." 

She tensed, her feet untangling from his. She didn't reply, so Finn pressed on. 

"I mean like, marriage or something. Living together in our own home. Maybe...maybe with kids-"

"I don't know Finn. We've only been dating for seven months. I don't know if I'd want to spend the rest of my life with you. Not yet anyway."

He inhaled sharply. "Oh. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Finn, I just..." she sighed, awkwardly removing herself from Finn's embrace and climbing out of bed with her back turned to him. "I don't think we should."

Finn's heart tightened and sank at her response. "But why not? Rey, you know I'd always be there for you regardless and-"

"It's not that simple, Finn. There's a lot of things going on right now that none of us have control over."

"Rey, if you don't love me anymore, please just tell me. Don't sugarcoat it." 

"No! Finn, I love you so much! Don't you dare think I don't love you!" She snapped. "But we're soldiers, Finn! We're gonna die. We're not meant to live past the age of thirty." 

"Which is why we should do these things while we're still here!"

"Have kids in the middle of a war?"

"Not that! I mean...get married, or grow closer or at least trust each other!"

"I DO trust you!" She snapped back.

"No you don't! You didn't trust me enough to tell me who your father was until two months ago!"

"I was scared of how you would react!"

He blinked. "You're scared of me?"

"No! I mean I, no, yes, no!"

There was silence. Neither Jedi could look at each other for a moment until Finn sat back, speechless as his jaw tightened. His eyes shone not of anger, but hurt. And pain. Too much pain for any normal person to bare. 

And Rey, finally mustering enough strength to meet his gaze, saw- felt how he felt inside. Her hazel eyes matched the ripping pain that he felt, and her fists couldn't stop trembling by her sides as tears began to well-up.

"Rey..."

"Please don't." the words slipped out of her tight throat as she tried to hold back tears. "I...no. We can't. Not right now." She turned away and walked to the door, every bone in her body screaming for her to turn back and tell Finn that she loved him and wanted to be with him. But right now she couldn't. 

"Rey, please don't go...."

She left, causing a sharp rift to form between the two Jedi-in-training. They didn't speak to each other for a week following their argument, but they could feel each other's emotions when the other was nearby. It caused deep tension and extra stress that the 19 year old and 23 year old frankly didn't need. Training sessions were very unproductive since the two didn't want to exactly see each other, so Luke had to train them separately, much to his annoyance. Finn had to share a room with Poe, since the thought of Rey did nothing but distract him both from his work with the Resistance, and his training as a Jedi. Neither of them were the same without each other. 

While Finn would moan to Leia about her niece, Rey would moan to Luke about Finn, and vice versa. When Rey would come to Leia, she would tell Rey all about her troubles with Han and how they fought, but at the end of the day, the two loved each other, and couldn't bear the thought of not being there for each other. Despite their best efforts, it seemed like it would take something much bigger to bring the duo back together. Deep down, however, both Luke and Leia could tell that it wasn't too late for them. Something told them that they cared more about each other than they knew, but they themselves would have to accept it.

The two were formerly known to be inseparable, so when Luke had discovered that there was another hidden Jedi Temple, he thought that that would for sure bring the two back together. "It's located on Krorix. It's said to still hold valuable knowledge from the Jedi of the Old Republic, as well as a housing place for the more rarer types of Kyber Crystals." Luke could barely hold back his grizzly grin as he held out the navigation chart to Rey, and she accepted. "I believe this could help further boost your training as a Jedi." They shared a glance, "And Finn's as well." Rey's face dropped.

"Father, with all due respect," she bit her lip, "Finn's been really tired recently. I think he's not getting enough sleep. Wouldn't it be best for him to have a day of rest? I mean, you wouldn't want him making any decisions when you're that exhausted, would you?" She batted her hazel eyes. 

Luke sighed. "Really? Perhaps I should go talk-"

"Uh," she stepped closer. "Father, he won't admit he needs sleep. You know him! Plus, I do need to learn how to handle things on my own. I hold your legacy, and it's hard to do when you have someone else in the picture."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Okay fine. But please. Please, Rey. Be careful." 

She hugged him, "I will, father. I promise."

Luke watched her turn and leave back to her dorm, his already small smile fading when she disappeared from view. He knew this wasn't right. Finn and Rey needed each other, and the fact that they hadn't just reconciled with each other was frustrating enough already. This was becoming dangerous. Rey going alone would put her life in jeopardy over something as insignificant as an argument. He couldn't let that happen. Imaging Finn learning of Rey's death or capture and feeling that it was his fault?...

Rey spent the next day preparing for her mission meditating, staying alone in her room, and completely avoiding Finn. While she hated keeping secrets from him, she couldn't help but not want to even be bothered. So she stayed alone and tried her best to ignore the burning sensation that kept festering in her gut. Meanwhile, Luke had decided that he owed Finn a visit. Luckily, he was able to catch him alone, surely catching some extra sleep as Rey had told him? Though the last time he'd checked, a fairly novice Force user didn't spend his time exercising when he was trying to sleep. 

"Master Luke?" He quickly stood up, as if at attention, just like his old stormtrooper training had taught him (something he would try to snap out of). "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning to you too, Finn. I, um, apologize for not calling you to training today. Rey had told me you were sleep deprived and didn't want to be bothered."

Finn's eyebrow shot up as his straight posture slouched ever so slightly. "Oh did she..."

"I'm afraid she did. But there's..." he let out a sigh, "There's something I wanted to tell you. I assume Rey elected not to tell you of a certain missing Jedi Temple?"

Finn gave his master a blank look, which did enough to answer the question. 

"I see she did not." 

Finn crossed his arms over his chest, thinking. "Yeah. Never mentioned it. When is it?"

"It's tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow? Well that's not a lot of time to get ready, but I-"

"Finn. You're not going." Luke placed his real hand on Finn's shoulder. 

"What? But I always go with her!" He protested. 

Luke sighed, shaking his head. "I know, but Rey wants to do this herself. I promise you later down the line to send you off on a mission by yourself if you want."

Finn looked down to the ground for a moment, and Luke could tell that he was just as nervous for Rey's safety. Both of them were aware now that the tension had caused more problems than perceived, but maybe it was for the best. They couldn't fuss and bicker while on a distant planet together. Maybe when Rey came back, safe and sound like always, they could make up? Yeah...that's what'll happen. Everything will be fine.

"Yes, Master."

 

~~Now~~

She groaned as her back hit the ground, and she looked up to see Kylo Ren towering over her, his crimson blade hovering over her face.  
"You're getting sloppy," he spat through his mask. "Perhaps that's the result of Skywalker's methods. You're a fool to choose his training over mine." He lifted his saber to strike, but she gritted her teeth and threw her arms forward, launching the Knight backwards. 

He slammed down onto the sharp, moist rocks, his saber flying out of reach. As he tried to recover, she sprang upwards and dashed forwards toward him. Unbeknownst to the former Scavenger, however, the Knights of Ren, having been watching their duel, slowly began to withdraw their weapons. Kylo Ren almost made it back to his feet until Rey forced pushed him once more to the ground. Now having put Kylo beneath her, Rey held her lightsaber mere inches away from his skin, sending a familiar chill down his spine. Her jaw clenched. She wanted nothing more than to plunge the blue saber deep into his chest to end him, but unlike Kylo, she showed hesitation in finishing him off. The short burst of ferocity was cut off. "What's the matter, Scavenger?" his robotic and lifeless voice emulated, "Still resisting the call of Darkness? Still blindly putting faith in the Light?"

Her grip tightened as he continued, "That's where the Jedi were flawed. They trusted so dearly into the teachings of the Light Side of the Force, that they failed to notice the Darkness manifesting all around them." Her eyes widened, "And they all fell before it's strength." 

As if on cue, Rey swung her lightsaber behind her, blocking several blaster bolts that one of the Knights of Ren had fired. Realizing that the Knights had come to their master's aid, she took a fighting stance, and engaged her new opponents. The first knight swung his axe for her head, but she swiftly ducked past him, swinging her saber to slice through the abdomen of the next charging night. One fell, and now six remained...

She was surprised at how little the other knights appeared to care about their fallen knight. Of course, to the Dark Side, weakness isn't something that's cured, but erradicated and replaced. She looked past the bundle of remaining knights and saw their master slowly rising, limping. She had little time. Two more charged at her, one wielding a pike, and the other with a blaster pistol in hand. 

The pike-wielder jabbed multiple times in her direction, and she ducked and dodged and swiped back. She was able to land a hit on the brim of his armor, and intended to finish him until she found herself defending against another barrage of blaster bolts. "You will not win...scavenger." The knight hissed with a gruffly voice as he opened fire. She almost deflected a bolt back into the knight's chest, until she was suddenly knocked to the ground by the pike-wielder. She let out a groan of pain as she saw him raise his weapon to finish her off, until she force pushed him backwards, and right into the friendly fire of his fellow knight. 

There was a brief, but sudden pause as the second knight fell onto the ground, limp and lifeless with multiple bolts burned into his body. Rey staggered up, staring into the gaze of the same knight who'd shot his ally. She took deep breaths, trying to ignore the blood that was slowly sliding down her cheek, and the pounding of her ears as she struggled back into her fighting stance. The knight shouted as he raised his blaster once more, firing frantically at the lone Jedi Knight. She swung her lightsaber almost flawlessly, successfully defending herself from most of the shots until one managed to slip past her defense, barely giving her enough time to evade the incoming bolt before it grazed her right shoulder. 

She staggered back again, gritting her teeth and trying desperately to feel the Force without letting the pain corrupt her power. She closed her eyes as the knight took steps forward, lowering his guard just enough so that when he fired the next shot, specifically aimed for her head, she mustered up just enough focus to raise her shimmering saber, and deflect the shot so that it burned right through the knight's helmet, killing him. Now only four of Kylo's precious Knights remained, two of which were standing by their master as protection, as Kylo himself was growing impatient. 

"Well?!" Kylo barked. "Don't just stand there, attack!"

Three of the knights all charged at her, one carrying a lightsaber, and the others an axe and spiked club. Rey steadied herself, despite the horrible pain that laced her body, mind, and spirit. Kylo watched as his three Knights engaged the young woman, and she fought back valiantly, but Kylo knew, _felt _her strength slowly fading. He gestured toward the fourth Knight who stayed behind, who then rested on one knee, raised his EE-3 blaster rifle, and aimed it towards the skirmish, waiting patiently as Kylo loomed towards the fight.__

__She wondered how she'd lasted this long against Kylo's wretched followers. She'd wondered just how long she'd been fighting, and how much longer the fight would go on. But most importantly, she wondered what would happen following this battle. The axe wielder was the easiest to dispose of, and first to fall. The Knight who wielded the lightsaber seemed to have no connection to the Force, and seemed to rely mostly on traditional combat skills to fight. The clubber was the most dangerous, by far, relying on brute force to strain his attacks._ _

__The two Knights backed the Jedi further and further back on the rocky surface of the planet. Rey's heart sank as each swing becoming more and more difficult to block. She decided it was best to fight one on one, and Force pushed the Clubber backwards so that she could fight his ally head first. And it worked perfectly. The Knight who carried the lightsaber swung frantically, almost unintelligibly towards her, giving her the perfect, and long awaited opportunity she needed. He jabbed his saber towards her, and she quickly parried his strike, before slicing at his midsection. He fell to the ground, defeated._ _

__As she prepared herself to fight the remaining enemies, she heard a noise that made her heart stop. She looked up, and saw the Clubber standing backwards, almost silently taunting her. She looked downwards towards her feet, where a thermal detonator had just landed. It beeped frantically, until she, in a moment of panic, picked up the detonator and threw it back. It detonated in midair, close enough to launch the young Jedi backwards in the explosion._ _

__Her ears rang fiercely as she lay on the rough, scraping ground. Cuts, bruises, and pain laced her being as she struggled to get up on her hands and knees. She couldn't reach out to the Force, because she couldn't think, let alone prepare herself to fight again. She could barely see in front of her either, due to all the fog, dust, and smoke that the detonation had created. She felt herself fading until she saw a dark figure approaching again. He was black-clad, tall, and wielded a club._ _

__Finally, he stood over her completely, ominously looking down at his defeated prey, yet his emotions, she couldn't sense. He raised his club to strike, and she didn't react. All she could think about was just how lonely she felt. Just how lonely she was. Just how lonely she'd made herself. She thought about the Resistance, and how they'd feel knowing that the long lost daughter of Luke Skywalker had been captured or killed. And finally, she thought about him..._ _

__Blood dripped from her lip as she looked to the sky, and gripped the dust between her fingers. She took one last deep breath, and mustered up as much strength as the Force would allow her, before whispering, and reaching through the Force with all her might, _"Finn..."__ _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took forever! Busy schedule/stress/ao3 deleting the draft isn't a good combo for any work. I originally planned to make it a one shot, but decided to make it a two shot instead. But despite all the odds, here's that story i promised like a month ago. Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Also, I'll try to update Red Roses once I have the time and energy. We haven't abandoned that story in case you were worried.
> 
> P.S. Sorry for any spelling/punctuation errors, I finished this at 3am (like most of my homework)


End file.
